Never Came Back
by Amethyst Petals
Summary: This song was dedicated to my childhood friend whom i loved." - mikan whom never came back..what happened? Natsume's POV. Please enjoy and R


**Never Came Back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N: Natsume's POV ^^ plz enjoy.**

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

-

-

Waited

-

-

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

I sat down on the couch and flicked my giant Samsung LED TV on. Another day of hard work at the CIA and I really wanted some entertainment and relaxation. There was news about this rising country singer and that she was gonna do a live performance in the studio. _Perfect, music, it better be good and the lyrics better not be dull._

"_Please welcome, MIKAN SAKURA!" _the crowd cheered as a brunette with hazel orbs appeared on the stage. _Mikan Sakura, Mikan, Sakura. Sounds familiar, she's from Kyoto…hm…no! could it be? Could it really be her?_

**When you left me I was inside**

**Of my head for a year**

**All the memories that were broken**

**Deeply buried there**

**Flashback 8 years ago…**

_Natsume was sitting under HIS favourite Sakura Tree in the park. He watched as the little brunette of his age skip happily towards the swings. She sat there for a while, when she suddenly started looking around. At first, Natsume thought she was just lost and was looking for her mother when her hazel eyes met with his crimson ones. She studied him for awhile, then all of a sudden, she jumped of the swing and ran up to him._

_Natsume blushed when the beautiful brunette kneeled in front of him. He hadn't realised that he was still staring at her until her face was blocking his view. He suddenly snapped back into reality, looking at the girl with no emotion._

"_Hello, I was wondering if you mind pushing me on the swing." The girl said cheerfully as if expecting him to agree._

"_No."_

"_oh please?"_

"_no."_

"_Pretty please?"_

"_Hn. No."_

"_Pretty please with a cherry on top?" this time she did her puppy eyes which NO ONE could reject, not even our Natsume himself, could not._

"_Ok, ok fine. Just this time. Then you leave me alone." _

"_YAY!!! Thankyou -----"_

"_Natsume"_

"_Hajimeashite, Natsume! I'm Mikan!"_

**End of flashback**

**Was my heart lost in chaos?**

**Never to be found**

**When you left me I got older**

**I had all but died**

**I was weak and out of breath**

**I could not read at night**

**How you kissed me**

**Burned into my sleep**

**Every moment**

**Worlds were crumbling in**

**I can still hear every whisper**

**I can still taste your lips**

**Just your heartbeat and I quiver**

**I can picture this**

**Flashback**

_It was after a mission and I was alone. I was cold and tired. Everything seemed to be only in the shades of grey. I wanted to touch her; I wanted to be with her. I wanted just to see that smile that could light up my day._

**All the colors**

**Bleeding from the page**

**Just like water pouring down my face**

_The teacher's lecture went on for who knows how long. But I couldn't hear what she said. All I saw was her mouth moving, moving and it got slower, more blurry until everything was black. I fell asleep. Suddenly, my eyes opened and I was in another place with billowing sakura petals and the world was back in colour. You were there, smiling happily at me. I ran towards you and just when I was about to reach you, you disappeared. Like a mirage of an oasis in the desert, you disappeared and my world turned grey again._

**When you left me nothing mattered**

**All my life undone**

**Only stillness only quiet**

**No one ray of sun**

**When you left me**

_**Flash back 6 years ago…**_

_10 yr old Mikan and Natsume were sitting under a sakura tree, THEIR sakura tree. They were happy like that. _

"_Ne, Natsu-kun, wouldn't it be wonderful if we're together all eternity?" Mikan asked_

"_Hn."_

"_Hehe, Natsu-chan, you'll need to learn to speak proper sentences or you won't find a girlfriend" Mikan joked. But when she saw the far-away look that Natsume had, she stopped giggling._

**When you left me**

"_what's wrong Natsume?"_

"_Mikan.." before he could continue, Mikan cut in_

"_OMG!! You called me Mikan!! YAY!!"_

"_POLKA!"_

"…"

"_I'm leaving."_

**When you left me**

"_what already? Its jus 3 o'clock. Did I annoy you? I'm sorry, don't go yet, please.."_

"_no polka ,I'm leaving, I'm leaving the village to go to a school in Tokyo. And, I'm leaving tomorrow morning."_

"…" _Natsume continued…_

"_It's a school for elite students like me, so I guess this is goodbye. But don't worry polka, I promise, I promise to come back and look for you."_

"…"

"_and then, I'll make you my girlfriend." Natsume stands up and walks away not wanting to see the crying face of his first love._

"_I'll wait for you."_

_She cried and cried. The next morning, she didn't even go to say goodbye. She watched from her window as Natsume waited under THEIR blossom tree, but he soon left when he saw that she wasn't going to come down._

**End of flashback**

**When you left me**

**When you left me**

**When you left me**

"Mikan…"

"**Hey guys! Thank you for your support. This song is dedicated to a childhood friend whom I loved. Hope you guys enjoyed it." **

Her bright smile never changed, and didn't even falter as she said the line about her "childhood friend". But as her "childhood friend", I knew, I saw the pain in her eyes, the sadness, the longing. I wanted to hold her tight and never let go, but I couldn't, it was my fault she is what she is now.

_Mikan…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, don't ever forgive me, please don't ever forget me._

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

And that was the last time I saw her again. But sure enough, I heard her voice on the radio and seen her MV's. She's great, but the pain and sadness was still in her eyes. _Can't blame her_. It was my fault I made her wait, and yet, even though we're in the same city, we never met again.


End file.
